AANNDDWWAAEEEE!
by Kim Woo bin
Summary: Penderitaan Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, Kai, Sehun, Chen saat pasangan mereka sedang hamil dan mengalami masa NGIDAM.


AANNDDWWAAEEEE!

Main Cast: Official Couple EXO

Genre: Family, Romance

Rated: M

Summary: Penderitaan Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, Kai, Sehun, Chen saat pasangan mereka sedang hamil dan mengalami masa NGIDAM.

Warning: Mpreegg! Typo! Gak jelaas! OOC

Desclaimer: Semua cast punya tuhan (sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing) *dih ngapa jadi doa* TAPI! FFnya punya author hehe ^^

Chapter 1

[Author POV]

"Aahh..ngghh..shh"

"Arrkghh… jhangan dighigit..ohh"

"Kau sangat lezat honey."

"Aahh..ohhhmmhhh"

"ARRGHH"

"Mianhee."

"Gwenchana, lanjutkan saja."

"Sshh.. ahhh..ohh..moreehh bhabeehh…"

"Nghh…ohh shangat nikmaath… leebihh dalaam..ohhh"

"Honeeyhhh.. kauuhh shangat semhhpithh.."

"Aakhuu akannh keluarrh"

"Together."

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa"

Suara-suara desahan liar itu muncul dari dorm boyband yang sedang naik delman (ralat:daun) yaituuu….EXO.

Mereka (Read: Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Chen) terlihat menahan nafsu dan libido. Sehun dan Kai sedang bermain solo. Chen menggigit bantal yang tadi dia bawa. Kris mengumpat dibalik sofa agar tidak mendengarkan suara aneh lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat sehun dan kai bermain solo mengikuti dongsaengnya tersebut. Suho membaca alkitab yang dia hapal agar imanya di kuatkan. Tapi jika kau keluar dari ruangan itu kau tidak akan mendengar suara apapun. Karena mereka menontonnya di tempat gelap dan bervolume kecil. Daan….

Pertanyaan 3K mulai muncul di kepala author:

K1: Kenapa mereka menonton video yadong?

K2: Kenapa tidak langsung meminta uke mereka?

K3: Kenapa menontonya di tempat gelap dan bervolume kecil?

JAWAABANNYAAA…

Tegangan cinta takkan berhenti (oke agung harcules lewat) *eh map loh kalo liriknya salah*.

Ralat.

Jawaabaaannyaa...

HUKUMAN.

Yaaa.. hanya 1 kata saja untuk menjawab 3K tadi.

Mereka ber-enam sedang dihukum oleh pasangan mereka. Tidak ada jatah melakukan 'itu' selama 1 tahun. KENAPAA?! terakhir kali mereka melakukan itu, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao marah karena bangun kesiangan dan membuat kehilangan 1 job dan membuat manager mereka ngamuk. Kenapa mereka bangun kesiangan? Karena mereka melakukan 'itu' sampai 10-15 ronde. Bisa kalian bayangkan gimana lelahnya uke cantik, manis ,imut itu. Akibatnya, uke menghukum seme untuk tidak ada jatah selama 1 tahun.

Setelah videonya selesai, mereka membereskan peralatan menonton tadi dan duduk merenung sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Aahh… hyung aku sangaaat merindukan Xiao Lu." keluh Official Magnae EXO setelah aktivitas solo nya bersama Chanyeol dan Kai memecah keheningan.

"Bukanya dia ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak kesana dan memeluknya?" jawab Chanyeol yang 1.000.000 % kebodohanya (maapyooreaders). Anggota lainya yang mendengar Chanyeol menjawab seperti itu hanya sweatdrop, mereka hanya sabar.

"Aiishhh… hyung bukan itu yang dimaksud Sehun." kata Kai.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Kai hampir mau jatuh dari tempat tidurnya (garing).

"Argghh… yang-.. yang seperti kita tonton tadi ituloh hyung." jawab Kai akhirnya.

"AAAA" teriak suara bass Chanyeol.

"YAK! Jangan berteriak! apa kau mau ketahuan oleh uke-uke kita?" kata Chen dengan suara yang agak meninggi (-_-).

''Kau juga jangan berteriak Donald." tegur Kris dengan santainya tanpa peduli kalau Chen marah jika ada yang memanggilnya seperti tokoh kartun bebek bersuara cempreng, Donald duck (fakta okay).

"Yak! Aku bukan Donald!" protes Chen. Kris hanya menaikkan bahunya untuk jawabanya.

"Sudaahlaah…" leader Guardian Angel White Water Suhooo! *dih

"….."

"Aku juga merindukan Baekkie beserta surganya." kata Chanyeol memikirkan dia dan Baconnya melakuakan 'itu'.

"Ndeee me too~" -Kris

"Nado" –Chen & Suho

Sehun dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu keheningan terjadi…

TENENG (suara apaa iniiii)

"Eh Yeol. Ponselmu berbunyi tuh." kata Chen.

"Ah geurae. Chakkman" kata Chanyeol yang langsung mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan dia melihat yang mengiriminya pesan..

"Ohh..Kyuhyun hyung." diapun langsung membuka teksnya tersebut.

From: Evil Pervert Sunbae

Yak! Tiang listrik rapper! aku sudah membawakan apa yang kau minta seminggu yang lalu. Ambil sekarang atau akan aku bakar.

[Author POV End]

[Chanyeol POV]

'Hah?'

'Barang yang kuminta?'

'Memangnya apa yang aku minta selain—'

'Selainn...'

'AAHH! Aku ingat!' akupun menyeriangi saat aku mengingat barang yang aku minta ke Kyuhyun hyung.

"Yak! Jangan menyeriangi! kau membuatku seperti melihat setan The Conjuring hyung." protes Sehun saat dia merasakan aura kejamku.

"Tenang Sehunnie aku bukan hantu.''kataku yang masih menyeriangi.

''Aku mempunyai cara agar kita tidak sengsara lagi Sehunnie." kataku yang membuat 3 hyungku dan 2 dongsaengku melirikku.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris yang membuat seringaianku bertambah panjang dan membuat Suho, Kris, Kai, Chen, Sehun pingsan ditempat.

"WAHAHAHAHA~"

'Tenang saja hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul. Aku akan membuat kalian berterima kasih padaku.' batinku

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun hyung.

"Yeobseyo, Kyuhyun hyung?"

"WAE?!" bentak Kyuhyun hyung yang membuatku harus menjauhkan ponselku.

"YAK! Jangan berteriak hyung!" protesku.

"_H__aaiishhh..pali,__kau mengangguku tau?"_

"Aku gak tau. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan mengambil barangku."

"_MWO?! Jangaan sekaraang__!_" teriak Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"Waee?" tanyaku.

"_A__isshh..pokoknya janga__n! __By__e!"_

PIIP!

Argghh selalu seenaknya! tidak apa-apalah. Kau harus sabar Chanyeol. Kau harus sabardemi Bacon mu.

Aahh my Bacon Sweetie Baby Honey Duck Byunnie Baekkie..

I'M COMING!

[Chanyeol end POV]

Ditempat lain…

(Di dapur)

"Aahh..mengapa perasaanku tidak enak?" keluh namja manis bernama Baekhyun.

"Wae Baekkie?" tanya namja (author meragukan) cantik, Luhan.

"Gwenchana hyung. Keundae.. aku merasakan hawa seram yang akan mengakibatkan pada aku, kau, Kyungsoo, Xiumin hyung, Lay hyung dan juga Tao." jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Jangan terlarut oleh perasaanmu itu Baekki-ah.''nasihat Luhan.

''Nde hyungiee~" kata Baekhyun dengan suara manjanya.

"Ck. Kau ini. Eh apa aku melihat Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sehun. Apalagi Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu dimana mereka? Yak Kyungsoo ah, apa kau melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan ke Kyungsoo saat ia ingin mengambil bawang merah.

"Anioo. Eh Lay hyung dan Xiumin hyung dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik (ngapa jadinanya2).

"Kami disiniii!" teriaak XiuLay bersamaan.

"Oohhh…eh apa kalian meli—" belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimat, orang yang dicari Baekhyun sudah muncul.

CHUP!

"Annyeong baby." sapa Chanyeol yang membuat ke 6 uke kita terkaget mendengar suara bass Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun yang mersa tidak bersalah mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

"YAK! hukuman mu bertambah 1 bulan Tuan Park!" marah Baekhyun karena sudah dikagetkan dipermalukan didepan Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan.

"Geurae." kata Chanyeol tenang tapi itu membuat Baekhyun menganga 7 meter (lebay).

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak seperti biasanya?" tanya Xiumin yang juga kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Emmm… bukanya aku melanggar aturan jadi memang seharusnya hukumanku bertambah?" tanya Chanyeol balik ke Xiumin.

"Itu benar. Tapi—"

"Aahh sudahlah. Aku ingin ke kamar byee~" kata Chanyeol sebelum suara Luhan menghentikan jalanya Chanyeol.

"Chakkaman!"

"Wae Luhan hyung?" kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Apa kau tahu Sehun dimana?" tanya Luhan.

'_AH! Pabbo handsome __Cha__nyeol__! __kenapa kau meninggalkan __S__ehun dan yang lai__n__ny__a di tempat 'itu'!__ haissh mati __aku __di panggang sama __K__ris hyung__.'_ batin Chanyeol. Seketika itu keringat bercucuran di dahi Chanyeol.

"A-anu.. aku tidak tahu.. jadi BYE!" kata Chanyeol dan langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan bayangan dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan namja chingunya.

BRUK!

"Aneh." komentar Tao.

Ke-6 uke pun melanjutkan masaknya.

(Markas seme EXO kece badai)

"Ngghh..." lenguh Sehun yang pertama kali sadar akan pingsannya yang sangat sebentar.

"Nghh..hyungdeul ireona!"

"…."

"Aissh..."

"YAAAK! HYUNGDEUL IREONAAA!" teriak Sehun dengan suara cempreng + bass yang membuat hyungdeulnya bangun seperti robot dan melihat Sehun juga seperti robot.

"Jangan berteriak Oh Sehun." ucap mereka berlima dengan suara robot tersebut.

"YAK! Jangan bercanda! Chanyeol hyung mengunci kita!" jelas Sehun.

"Jangan berteriak .Oh— MWOO?!" dan sadarlah mereka.

'Akhirnya.' batin Sehun.

"Lalu gimana kita ke dorm hyung?" tanya Chen ke Suho.

"Err…yaa..kau taulah. Kita terpaksa melawati jalan itu." ragu Suho.

"Jangan bilang—" kaget Kai.

"Yaa..begitulah Kai. Kecuali kalau kau mau kita dobrak pintu dan ruangan ini akan terbongkar." jelas Suho.

"Aahh…geurae..." pasrah Kai.

Selama perjalanan mereka berlima terus mengutuk Chanyeol.

#

#

#

Esok paginya di dorm EXO, suasanya sangat menegangkan bagi Chanyeol. Karena setiap dia bertemu Chen, Kris, Suho, Kai dan Sehun pasti yang dia dapatkan hanya tatapan pembunuh.

Seperti yang terjadi saat makan siang. Kenapa mereka tidak ada job? soalnya free (plak).

TEK

TEK

TEK

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang bersuara nyaring dan membuat Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Tao terganggu.

"YAK! bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang?" bentak Eomma Lay. Sebenarnya Lay dari tadi jengah dengan sikap Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai. Sejak tadi pagi mereka selalu membuat aura mencekam apalagi jika ada Chanyeol.

"Hm." Jawab mereka berlima. Namun pandangan tidak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol.

Yang dipandang merasa jiwa semenya hilang saat melirik pandangan Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai. Melihat Kris dan Sehun saja merasa ingin bunuh diri. Ditambah Suho yang tadinya malaikat change menjadi devil, Kai yang ganas, dan Chen— 'tidak terlalu seram' batin Chanyeol.

Tao yang merasa mereka berlima mempunyai masalah dengan Chanyeol mengintrupsi mereka untuk menyelesaikanya di kamar Baekyeol.

BRAK!

NYEET!

"Aaah! Kkhamjong lephaskan aku tidhak bias berhnfas!" saat mereka berenam sudah memasuki kamar, Kai pun langsung mencekik Chanyeol dengan sangat super duper cetar keras.

"MWO? Lepaskan? Ani. Shireoyo." tolak Kai.

"Yayaya…Kkamjong-ah lepaskan Chanyeol. Kau tidak lihat tubuhnya sudah membiru? ingat kita hanya bercanda. Arra?" jelas Kris.

"Waaaa…mianhaee Chanyeol hyung..mianhae~" kata Kai saat melihat Chanyeol seperti avatar yang warnanya biru.

"Okhok..okhok..uhuk kalian okhok.. ja okhok hat!" kata Chanyeol tebata-bata karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Yak. Sehun-ah ambilkan air. Pali!" suruh Chen yang iba.

"Ndee.." Sehun keluar untuk mengambil air untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini hyung." kata Sehun yang kurang dari 3 detik untuk kembali. Sehun langsung menyodorkan minumnya ke Chanyeol.

"Pali Chanyeol minumlah" kata Kris.

"Pelan-pelan nanti kesel—"sebelum Suho memberi saran, Chanyeol sudah keselek duluan.

"Ohok..ohok.."

"Baru hyung peringatkan."

"Keundae hyung. Aku rasa tadi Chanyeol sudah pelan-pelan meminumnya." kata Kai.

"lalu?"suho,kris,chen,kai dan chanyeol menatap tajam chanyeol

"Apa yang kau taburkan ke minum ini, Oh Sehun jelek albino wajah dinding setan kecil?" desis Chanyeol dengan ikhlas untuk Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menambah ekspresinya yang sudah -_-.

"Aku tidak menaburkan apa-apa." jawab Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya -_-.

"Racun?" tanya Kris. Sehun menggeleng.

"Garam?" -Kai, menggeleng lagi.

"Lada?" -Chen, terus menggeleng.

"Saos?" -Suho, tetap menggeleng.

"Sampah?" -Chanyeol, dan menggeleng lagi. Sehun adalah penggeleng awards. Author aja ngebayanginya pusing.

"Ani. Tapi air cucian kotor makan siang tadi. Hehehehe~" cengir Sehun yang merasa tidak berdosa.

DUK!

"AU! appo Suho hyung!" keluh Sehun saat Suho menendang tulang kering Sehun.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar akan perkataan Sehun tadi berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"YAK! Mengapa kau melakukan itu eoh?" tanya Kai.

"Aku hanya takut kalau lama-kelamaan Chanyeol hyung sudah isdet." kata Sehun yang membuat Suho, Chen dan Kris sweatdrop dan diangguki oleh Kai.

"Oh iya betul. Kau memang pintar." kata Kai dengan senyum bangganya.

"Apa benar mereka Visual EXO?" tanya Kris meragukan dan menatap iba Kai dan Sehun.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Chen dengan nada yang lesu. "Huweeeee aku sangat maluuu~" tangis Chen pun pecah.

Kris yang melihat langsung mengikuti Chen dan mereka berpelukan seperti teletabis. Kai dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Chen dan Kris. Apalagi Kris yang selalu menjaga imagenya.

"Ya tuhaaan.. apa benar aku tidak salah takdir?" sesal Suho.

BRAK!

"Huuuuuuuuuuh akhirnya!'' Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat kamarnya seperti kamar untuk pasien RSJ.

"YAK! Hyung wae geuraee?" tanya Chanyeol.

"…''

"YAAAAAKKKKK!"

"…..''

"Yasudah tidak akan aku beri tahu tentang yang kemarin." saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Chen dan Suho langsung kembali dengan image coolnya.

"Hehe. Sudah sadar eoh?" kata Chanyeol agak sedikit menggoda.

"Shut up boy." kata Kris dingin.

"Yak pali! katakan yang ingin kau katakana kemarin!" kata Chen yang sepertinya tidak ada kesabaran sama sekali.

"Geurae…tapi kalian jangan berteriak." kata Chanyeol.

"Ndee.." jawab mereka berlima serempak.

"Jangan menangis."

"Ndeee..."

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Ndeeee!" Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai pun mulai terbawa emosi.

"Jangan ber—"

NYUT!

"AUU. Appo!" ringis Chanyeol saat Chen menyubit pinggangnya.

"Berisik! yak! pali!" cerca Suho.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan. Nanti kalian akan berlebihan atau tidak." jelas Chanyeol.

"Yasudah. Apa yang mau kau tunjukan Chanyeol hyung?" kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"C ambil dulu."

'Anak ini' batin Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai.

"Nah ini dia." kata Chanyeol yang langsung menyodorkan sesuatu ke Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai.

_Obat __XXX_

_Jenis__:__ O__bat perangsang_

_Umur__:__30 keatas_

_Cara__:1-3 tetes air masukan terserah mau dimana_

_Reaksi__ : B__agi peminum tidak merasakan apa-apa,__tapi omongan mereka seperti dari hati mereka. Jika sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit pasangan__, __badan akan terasa bergetar dan ingin bercinta__ serta __terus meminta lebih__._

_Warning__:__jangan lebih dari 3 tetes_

Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris dan Kai yang membaca itu menyeriangi penuh kesetanan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Tuan Park?" tanya Suho dan membuat Chanyeol menyeriangi.

[Di Ruang Tamu]

"Xiumin hyung kenapa kau cemberut eoh?" tanya Luhan kepada hyung terdekatnya ini.

"Ani. Gwenchanayo." sangkal Xiumin dengan nada yang lesu.

"Jangan berbohong Kim Minseok" desis Luhan.

"Yayayya..aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu." kata Xiumin dengan senyum tipis.

"Katakan." desak Luhan.

"Aku merindukan melakukan 'itu' dengan Chen..." kata Xiumin pelan karena malu dan takut didengar yang lainnya. Telinga Luhan yang tajam pun bisa mendengar suara Xiumin.

"Aku juga."

"YAK! Kyungsoo, kau seperti setan saja tiba-tiba muncul." kaget Luhan.

"Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, Luhan. Aku dan Tao juga ada disini." Kata Lay dengan suara yang di horror-horrorkan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~" jerit Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Wahahahaha!" tawa Tao, Lay dan Kyungsoo pun pecah.

"YAK! Itu tidak lucu!" bentak Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" sekarang suara Baekhyun yang hamper mirip dengan suara kuntilanak membuat Xiumin menangis.

"Huwweeee… Cheeniieee...eommaaa~" tangis Xiumin pun pecah -_-

''Wahahahahaha~" tawa pun makin menjadi. Luhan yang melihat Xiumin menangis merasa terhibur dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"YAK! Hiks Hentikan! Kalian jahaatt! Huweeeeee~" bentak Xiumin yang masih ada nangis-nangisnya sedikit.

"Kau lucu hyung. Pipimu makin seperti semangka." ejek Kyungsoo.

"Huweeeee Cheeniiee hiks hiks hiks hiks..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA~"

"Aku tidak ahaha kuat ahaha lagi ahaha~" kata Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata. Kyungsoo yang memegangi perutnya. Tao yang sudah merauk-rauk dinding dengan kasar. Luhan yang menutup mukanya dengan bajunya jadi perut mulusnya agak ke ekspos. Lay yang seperti orang keserupan akibat tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Mereka terus tertawa dan menangis tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

'Teruslah tertawa my bacon. Itu untuk training mu baby.'

'Aah…teruslah menahan sakit diperutmu itu eoh Kyungi-ah. Itu untuk pelajaran mu sebentar.'

'Xiao lu sudah nakal eoh. Geurae. Nanti kau juga harus agresif my deer.'

'Taozi kau kasar sekali eoh? Baiklah aku juga akan member hukuman yang kasar juga Baby Panda.'

'Aahh my Sexy Namja, kau sangat bertenaga. Hentikan honey. Kita harus membuat anak nantinya.'

'Mianhae my Baozi. kau akan kubuat terasa nikmat nanti babe.'

#

#

#

#

#

Sebernarnya hari minggu adalah hari untuk bersantai-santaI. Tapi tidak untuk anggota EXO ini. Mereka terlihat kerepotan saat anjingnya Kai, Monggu mengejar kucingnya Heechul, Heebum. Setahu mereka, mereka selalu akrab dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Tapi percayalah ada seseorang dibalik ini semua.

"Kyaaaa tangkap di sebelah kanaan!"

"Jangan halangi aku Kaai!"

"Yak! Hyungdeul mereka hanya bermain. Biarkan saja."

"Aku biarkan jika mereka tidak memberantakan dorm ini Sehunnie."

"Aahh arraseo Xiao Lu."

"Merekaa di dapuur!"

Setelah beberapa menit, anggota EXO membereskan ditambah mengembalikan Heebum ke dorm sunbaenya. Mereka seperti konser keliling dunia. Mungkin ini hanya untuk Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Karena mereka merasa hanya mereka saja yang bekerja sedangkan Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol hanya ikut memberantakin saja.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu eoh?" kata Sehun dan langsung melenggang pergi.

5 menit kemudian..

"Ini hyungdeul." kata Sehun dan menaruh nampannya di atas meja.

"Loh kok cuman 6 Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku rasa Xiao Lu, Minseok hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Lay hyung, Tao hyung dan Baekhyun hyung lebih lelah dari pada aku dan yang lainya." jelas Sehun.

"Aaahh..gomawo!" kata Kyungsoo.

Mereka berenam pun langsung meminum dan tidak meninggalkan jejak kecuali gelas tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol menyeringai tipis namun mengandung arti kejam disana.

TEK

"Aahhhhh~"

Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Pikiran mereka 'kapan bereaksinya' dan reaksinya…

Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Xiumin mulai berjalan ketempat pasangan mereka dan duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka memajukan badan mereka agar lebih dekat dan berkata...

"Kami…"

Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ingin bercinta." kata mereka serempak yang membuat seme mereka menyeriangi penuh kemenangan.

"As your wish baby." jawab seme dan meremas junior pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ngghhhh….."

TBC

a/n : Revieeww juseyoo… eh iya author mau nanya ff author yang "Dark Life" dilanjutin gak menurut kalian :D?


End file.
